Such a device is discussed, for example, in German patent document DE 10 2007 025 715 A1. This device is used for the purpose of controlling the driving speed and has a control lever for this purpose, which is pivotable in the upward or downward directions from a middle location around an axis parallel to the steering column. The control lever is used for setting a limiting speed, which the vehicle is not to exceed even if the driver requests a speed above the limiting speed by operating the gas pedal. If the driver moves the control lever in the upward or downward direction, a speed increment is generated, by which a limiting speed set by the lever movement differs from the instantaneous actual speed of the vehicle. A speed increment having a positive sign is generated in the case of an upward movement of the control lever and a speed increment having a negative sign is generated in the case of a downward movement of the control lever. By pivoting the control lever upward or downward multiple times or by holding the control lever in the position pivoted upward or downward, the speed increment is generated multiple times. As a result, a limiting speed may be set which is by varying amounts above or below the instantaneous actual speed of the vehicle.
If the driver wishes to set a specific speed as the setpoint speed, he must either first accelerate the vehicle to the desired speed and then set the instantaneous actual speed as the setpoint speed, or he must first set the instantaneous actual speed as the setpoint speed and then adapt the setpoint speed to the desired setpoint speed via the control lever.
However, this type of setting of the limiting speed has the disadvantage that the driver must operate the control lever for a relatively long time, in particular in the case of a greater difference between the actual speed and the setpoint speed, and must also ensure a correct setting of the setpoint speed.
The exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention is based on the object of refining a device of the type cited at the beginning in such a way that the setpoint speed is set in a more comfortable and simple manner.
This object is achieved according to the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention by the features described herein.